The Return
by Knight of Ember
Summary: It has been years since the dragons have left Berk and now a new threat plagues Berk like never seen before. Who will come and save them?


**Hey guys, after watching For Honor extensively, I decided to come up with this one-shot. Sorry! No continuations! And this fic will be transferred once a For Honor category is available on the website.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own For Honor and How to Train Your Dragon, the rights to these franchises belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

It has been many years since Toothless and the other dragons had left. Their existence, now a fable among the residents of Berk. Legends passed from father to son, about the glory days of Berk, about the great Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and his fearsome Night Fury. Children would gather around to hear the stories told by some of the living descendants of those who were truly there.

But none of that mattered anymore.

Disaster strikes Berk, like nothing ever seen before. A huge storm comes and devastates the whole island, overshadowing any previous disaster the Berkians have faced. A huge wave comes up and swallows the island, for it never to be seen again.

* * *

The island rises and intersects with two other lands. With the people confused and scared, they turned to their chieftain. Hiccup was long gone as chieftain, his son, Hamish III was the leader now, but people don't call him the Third, they call him the **Titan.**

He sent explorers to discover this new land and they came back with alarming news. This land is inhabited by strange metal men who call themselves the **Iron Legion** and nimble, ferocious men with curved swordswho are named **The Dawn Empire**. These inhabitants have already slaughtered some of his scouts.

Hamish the Titan sees that these men are not friendly, he rallies the people to raise arms and defend their beloved homeland. The Berkians, proud of their Viking heritage now declare war on the two factions who dare stoke their wrath.

* * *

"Come on men!" Hamish the Titan shouted as he inspired his men to push forward. "Odin will grant us victory!"

The knights have invaded them and they must do everything in their power to stop them. The knights come in with a fury, bringing siege weaponry and advanced technology to challenge the Berkians. The Berkians do not falter and charge in with full morale, ready to take on these men of steel. But they were hopelessly outnumbered. But the Berkians were stubborn, in honor of Hiccup's name, they push them back and scream in victory.

"For Hiccup!"

This was the first significant victory for Berk, it proved that Berk could take on a great army and live to tell the tale. Soon stories were told, legends were born, people throughout the continent know of Berk and to stay away from its harsh lands.

The Vikings grew in strength, they raided their enemies for supplies. Their cities got larger as they expanded through taking enemy territory. Berk was no longer a village, but the capital of the Viking clan, now called the Warborne. Their own legacy overshadows the legends of the dragons and soon, the dragons are completely forgotten.

But the Dawn Empire and the Iron Legion notice this expansion and work aggressively to stop it. This was now a three-way war between the Warborne, the Dawn Empire and the Iron Legion. The people of Berk faced dragons, monsters, each other but the true test still awaits.

* * *

Berk was now under siege, a surprise ambush from the **Iron Legion** has rendered their response useless. If Berk were to fall, then all the other cities would fall. Stoick the Furious, son of Hamish the Third, personally saw to it that Berk would triumph. He and his daughter, Astrid the Rough, fought with the remaining men as they desperately tried to win the battle. But all seemed lost as they got surrounded, with every knight on their side, it seemed that the great legacy of Berk would end here today.

But a high pitched whistle was heard, the knights briefly stop their assault and listen to the night sky, looking for the source of that noise. While Astrid the Rough was confused at the whistling, Stoick began to pale as he looked up into the sky with hope.

"Dad! What's that whistling?"

"They've returned."

"What?"

They look to see a fireball rain from the sky and destroy the knights' siege equipment.

"Kill the dragon!" the knights' screamed.

But they couldn't see it, and it rained endless terror upon the knights. Some of the knights try and run, but they are stopped by the arrival of more dragons. Stoick did a count of the dragons that he could see. Hideous Zipplebacks, Monstrous Nightmares, Gronckles, Deadly Nadders, all dragons his grandfather had seen before. But there was one more missing, and Stoick wondered where it was.

The dragons fight off the knights, spreading fire and chaos, causing them to rout. The dragons then proceeded to chase them out of the city, roaring for them to never return.

The dragons then proceeded to encircle around Stoick and his men. His men were scared, but Stoick was the last one who remembered the dragons, his family never ceased to tell the amazing tales of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. He extends his hand to the nearest Deadly Nadder, who gently receives it as it voluntarily touched his hand with its head.

"Stormfly..."

A roar interrupts the tender moment as Stoick looks to see a black dragon with reptilian green eyes. It had a prosthetic leather tail and it was heavily scarred. Behind it were a few smaller dragons that resembled it followed close behind. It does a brief grunt before giving Stoick a questioning look.

"I'm sorry... It's been so long. I don't speak dragon."

"I think he's asking where's Hiccup."

Stoick turned to see his grandfather hobble with his prosthetic leg and cane.

"Grandpa Hiccup! You must not waste your strength!"

"Ninety years! Ninety years I have waited for you!" Hiccup pointed accusingly before going into a fit of coughs. "I told Odin I wasn't going to die until I saw you!"

The dragon seemed surprised at how weak Hiccup looked. It rushed in to support him as Hiccup nearly fell over trying to walk. Hiccup then laughed and said.

"I missed you too Toothless."

Hiccup then proceeds to dust off the saddle that his mount had kept all these years and mounts him.

"What do you say we go for one last flight?"

* * *

The tribe was in mourning, the greatest hero, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock has passed away. But this was no time for long processions, because Stoick had a new plan. The dragons have returned and the Riders of Berk will soon be revived. Now they could go on the attack, without worry from defeat. Stoick then gets on his Night Fury and flies to a clifftop, where he could see the Castle of the Iron Legion down below.

* * *

 **This idea came to me while I was watching the Viking trailers! I was wondering what would happen if HTTYD come in since the guys were Vikings. Leave a review of what you thought, and let me know if there's a For Honor category!**


End file.
